


I'll Keep You Safe

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Series: We Mend Each Other [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Anya Queen, Baby Queen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Miscarriage, Moira Queen is a good mother, Protective Oliver Queen, domestic angst, sad but happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: "He wraps himself around Felicity, pulling her in close and tight above the covers, and holds her. Suddenly it’s all too much andGod, it hurts, it hurts, it hurtsand he’s burying his face into Felicity’s neck as a sob rips through his own body.“I have you,” he whispers out against her neck, his voice hoarse with tears. “I’ve got you, Felicity. I’ve got you sweetheart.”Those are the only words that pass between the two that night, but it’s enough. It’s “I love you” and “I’ll keep you safe” and “we’ll be okay” all wrapped up into one and it’s what keeps them from sinking into the grief that is drowning them."(Or, after a terrible run in with Slade Wilson, Felicity loses their baby, and it's Moira Queen who's there to help mend her son and daughter-in-law back together).





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my dudes, I've been missing our badass Moira Queen a bit, so here's a little tribute to her and her badassery.  
> Also, I've been feeling a bit angsty (I think it's from all the anxiety of not doing my class work so, fun, I guess.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, mentions of miscarriage! Just a warning.

Felicity hasn’t answered his calls all day.

When Oliver gets home, it’s Moira and Thea he sees in the kitchen – it’s Digg and Sara and Quentin that he sees helping hang tinsel over the fireplace. Yet, it’s the confused tilt of his head that has his mother nodding her own towards the bedroom.

“She came home from work an hour or so ago,” Moira starts, her hands still kneading at the dough on the countertop. “Didn’t say a word.”

Oliver can feel his stomach drop, but it’s only when he nudges the bedroom door open and sees Felicity curled up in the middle of the bed that he knows she lost the baby.

He doesn’t say anything – can’t, really – as he lets his suit jacket fall to the ground. He knows he should turn around – he knows he should clear their small apartment so that he and Felicity can just be. But there’s something about the chatter that fills the living room and kitchen and the way the home is bathed in laughter and love and light that stops Oliver from doing just that.

They’ll need them soon enough, he knows that.

So he turns back to his wife, and even though they had only known about their little baby for only a short month, that doesn’t dampen the searing pain that spreads throughout Oliver’s body at the sight of Felicity’s curled up body.

They had wanted this, _God,_ they had wanted this. It had been everything and more when the little plus sign had beamed back up at them from the three pregnancy tests. Felicity had had to tell him over and over again that they were actually positive, though, because by the time the timer had sounded Oliver’s eyes had been so full of tears and his heart so full of love that he had to sit down to steady his breathing.

But now he’s numb.

Oliver slowly pulls of his dress shoes before padding over to the bed. He draws in a shaky breath and runs a hand down his face and he isn’t at all surprised when he pulls his hand away and it’s damp with tears.

He wraps himself around Felicity, pulling her in close and tight above the covers, and holds her. It’s then that she starts to shake as her grief takes over and Oliver tries to hold in his own tears – he really does – but then it’s all too much and _God, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts_ and he’s burying his face into Felicity’s neck as a sob rips through his own body.

He tightens his grip on Felicity when she curls more in on herself – when a silent and guttural whimper of _Oliver_ brushes past her lips.

“I have you,” he whispers out against her neck, his voice hoarse with tears. “I’ve got you, Felicity. I’ve got you sweetheart.”

Those are the only words that pass between the two that night, but it’s enough. It’s “I love you” and “I’ll keep you safe” and “we’ll be okay” all wrapped up into one and it’s what keeps them from sinking into the grief that is drowning them.

It only takes about twenty minutes for Felicity to fall into a restless sleep, but those twenty minutes feel like an eternity in which Oliver listens to her whimper and shudder and cry and he knows they will haunt him for the rest of his life.

He himself starts to nod off when the sound of slight footsteps in the open doorway have him tensing up and he can feel the worried stares on his back.

He knows from the weight of them that their Quentin’s and Thea’s, and while he wishes he had the energy to say something, all he can do is let each shuddering breath float through his body.

Right now, they don’t know anything. Not about the baby, not about the morning sickness or the midnight cravings or the tears of fear and love and joy.

They knew Felicity had been in an accident a few weeks ago. They had told their families that it had been a small car accident, but the rest of Team Arrow knew it had been the works of Slade Wilson after he had escaped from his prison on Lian Yu. Felicity had taken a nasty fall down some steps after being pushed by the super soldier, and while she had been subjectively fine on the outside, it was the fear of what would happen to their baby that had left her a shaking mess in the hospital bed.

But the baby had been their little secret, _their_ little piece of something that was all their own. It had been too early to tell anyone, anyway, but now all Oliver can think about is how much he wish they had all known – even if it was only for a short amount of time.

Everyone should have known about the little piece of light that had completed Oliver and Felicity so wholly and soundly, but know it’s gone, gone, _gone._

Thea’s worried “Ollie” is quietly shushed by another low whisper, and he’s relieved when it’s his mother’s footsteps that he hears enter the room.

He feels the bed dip – feels the hands that had picked him up every time he fell, the hands that had hugged him and pinched his cheeks and tied his shoes – brushing against his back and over his arm, and he finally understands the pain and desperation that must have overcome her when he was lost on the Gambit.

“Oliver,” her voice is soft and warm, like milk and honey, and it’s the only thing that brings him to pull his face away from Felicity’s hair and open his eyes.

He knows they’re bloodshot – knows that his face is damp and his mouth is trembling. There's a lump in his throat that is making it hard to breath.

“Oh my sweet boy,” Moira breaths out, her hand coming up to brush away at his cheek. She glances over at her daughter-in-law, face pulling in a deep frown when she takes in the way both Oliver’s and her hands are cradled around her midsection. “Oh, Felicity -,” she whispers, her hand reaching to slowly thread through her blonde curls.

Oliver breaks then – really, truly, gut-wrenchingly breaks – and while Moira can’t do much to stop his pain, she can be there to help try to smooth it away.

Felicity turns into Oliver then; her eyes open just enough to find her way against Oliver’s chest and tuck her head under his chin and it’s Moira who’s there soothingly whispering sweet nothings to her son and daughter-in-law as they experience their first true heartbreak.

“I’m here,” she says. “I’ve got you both. I always will.”

When they fall asleep, Moira searches the room for something to cover them with. She smiles when she sees a green, fluffy blanket at the foot of their bed – a memory of a happier time flitting through her head.

She leans down, pressing a kiss to Oliver’s forehead, to Felicity’s hair, and after quietly clearing out the apartment and leading a worried and questioning Thea up in the guest room to sleep – she settles herself down in the window seat of Oliver and Felicity’s room and watches over her family.

Just as she had when she protected Thea from knowing who her blood father truly was.

Just as she had when she shielded Oliver from the prying paparazzi during his playboy days.

Just as she does when Slade Wilson’s blade drives through her heart instead of their own.

 

***

 

When Anya Moira Queen comes kicking and screaming into the world a year later, it’s with tear-filled eyes and a warm bundle pressed against his chest that Oliver glances up to the sky.

“Thanks, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, reviews make me happy and feed my soul and make me wanna write a billion and one things! Let me know what ya think my doods!!


End file.
